justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Footloose (Just Dance Kids 2014)
For the main series routine, see Footloose. |artist = (The Just Dance Kids) |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 1984 (2013) |mode = Solo |dg = Various |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 1 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Sky Blue |gc = White |lc = White |pictos = 71 |kcal = |dura = |audio = |nowc = FootLoose |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/eB6lAi_pveM?t=416 |perf = Josh Killackyhttps://youtu.be/eB6lAi_pveM?t=7m23s Caitlyn Santiago Jul Kohler Alexis Beauregard Kai Whitaker Jordyn Jones JP Dube Kaycee Rice Kelsey Bligh }}"Footloose" by (covered by The Just Dance Kids in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are comprised of four original dancers and seven dancers from previous songs. C1 C1 is a boy with short brown hair. He wears a Bordeaux and black sleeveless checkered jacket with a pink sleeveless shirt, short grey jeans and blue sneakers. C2 C2 is a girl with brown hair in a braid. She wears a light yellow T-shirt with a star on it, a red circlet, grey shorts, pink leggings and blue boots. C3 C3 is the librarian from Shout. C4 C4 has brown hair and wears a white T-shirt with a picture of bacon on it, jeans and red sneakers. He appears to be the same person as C1. C5 C5 is a girl with brown hair styled in a braid. She wears a red headband, an orange baggy T-shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, ripped up jeans with a blue belt, pink socks and black shoes. She appears to be the same person as C2. C6 C6 is the coach from Power Ups. C7 C7 is the hippo from I Like to Move It. C8 C8 is P2 from The Hustle. She is no longer wearing a circlet and is now wearing a purple bodysuit and white boots. C9 C9 is the raccoon from We Go Well Together. C10 C10 is P1 from The Hustle. His suit is now orange with white sleeves and he wears yellow boots. C11 C11 is P1 from Do You Love Me. Background The background appears to be a field. The dancers dance on a dirt pathway with tractor tracks on it. There is green and brown grass by the sides of the path. There is a water tower in the back and the sky looks like a regular daytime sky with lots of clouds. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your right hand up into the air. Jdk14 footloose gm.png|Gold Move Footloose-kids-gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *The lyric "Now take a hold of your soul" has been changed to "Now take a hold of it all" in the cover. *Although the transforming dancers make it seem like a Mashup, the choreography is unique all throughout the song; there are just different dancers doing the same choreography. **This is still the only time when dancers transform into other in-game dancers (akin to Mashups) on a game that is not part of the main series. **It is also the first song in the whole series in which a character that was not originally playable becomes playable in this routine (in this case, the librarian from Shout, the hippo from I Like to Move It and the raccoon from We Go Well Together). **It is also the first routine in the whole series in which one of the returning coaches is dressed in a different way (in this case, P2 from Walking on Sunshine). *''Footloose'' is the routine with the most dancer changes in the whole series. *With both the difficulty and effort being 3, Footloose is one of the hardest routines on , alongside with Hit The Lights. *One of the dancers wears a bacon shirt: this is most likely a non-intentional reference to Kevin Bacon, the main actor of the homonymous musical. *Both players from The Hustle have a different color scheme. Gallery Footloose jdk14 cover generic.png|''Footloose'' tex1_369x320_8aa1122a9d797e96_6.png|C2 appearing in the starting screen (along with P1 from Hit Me With Your Best Shot and P1 from The Hustle) Footloose k2014 menu.png|''Footloose'' on the menu FootlooseReusedChoreoK2014.gif|Reused move from the version Videos Kenny Loggins - Footloose The Just Dance Kids- Footloose Footloose - Just Dance Kids 2014 Just Dance Kids 2014 Extraction Footloose References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by The Just Dance Kids Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Covered Category:Kai Whitaker Category:Josh Killacky Category:Jordyn Jones Category:Alexis Beauregard Category:Jul Kohler Category:JP Dube Category:Kaycee Rice Category:Kelcey Bligh Category:Caitlyn Santiago